Lover's Leap
by Ellfine
Summary: Princess Eärwen successfully managed to turn a young Finarfin into a suitable candidate for husband for a Telerin bride, but just how far is he willing to go for her?


Written for the ALEC challenge: 'I Would Do Anything for Love, But I Won't Do That'.

Many thanks to Fiondil for the beta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pushing his way through the obviously seldom trod path, the nér quietly cataloged in his memory the kinds of flowers he passed, noting which grew in what manner emitting which particular scent so as to better plan the garden he would make beside his house when he wed his beloved. At least he finally had permission to wed her. Her atar seemed quite pleased by the match though his atar had been somewhat less so – to no surprise of his. Their entire courtship had been a strange wonder to the young nér. Simply being with her people had transformed him from a proper conservative son of the Vanyar and the Noldor into this seemingly wild nér who happily dressed as a commoner, slept beneath the stars, plied fishing nets, and played in the surf with children.

The ways of the Teleri were not the ways of the Vanyar or of the Noldor. The Vanyar tranquilly sought spiritual fulfillment, basking contentedly in the presence of the Valar. The Noldor restlessly pursued knowledge of all things, intent upon discovery and understanding to better manipulate their environment to their wills. The Teleri, however, lived by the whims of the weather and the rhythms of the sea, seeking respectful coexistence with the world around them.

The way in which this particular Teleriel now led him though held him enthralled by the whim of her mood and the rhythm of her walk and the delectable sway of her hips as she strolled ahead of him. He had changed so much under her influence, and now he knew he would follow her anywhere – even into the woods away from the beach?

He puzzled over this as she temporarily disappeared from view, thus releasing him from the trance in which her delightful form had held him. She said they were going to a secluded place of which she knew to enjoy their day together – a cave which she had provisioned by boat early in the morning, for the only means of access to this cave were by boat and by the way in which she now led him. A boat would be too obvious and they might be discovered, so she led him by this path.

It seemed odd that the way grew steadily steeper and that they climbed so to reach a cave. He knew much of caves and mountains and none of the features of the land around him suggested the likely presence of a cave. In fact, even her attire and that which she provided for him completely failed to suggest a sojourn deep within the earth.

He opened his mouth to comment upon this when he caught sight of her once again and the light from Laurelin caught her dress just so that the fabric appeared almost sheer. Speech failed him as he stared unabashedly at the glorious enticement before him. The ways of the Teleri indeed were not the ways of the Vanyar or the Noldor – a blessing for which he was most grateful at this moment.

On the morrow he would depart for Tirion and she had promised him an unforgettable farewell with hints of things to come once they were wed. This was rather unforgettable just now.

Finally she stopped and he dutifully closed his mouth and strode to her side. Tearing his eyes from her, he looked around, realizing they stood high upon a cliff. The water calmly pressed against the cliff face some 50 feet below. Wrapping her arms around him, she drew him into a most passionate kiss which moved him deeply.

At long last, she released him, leaving him prepared to beg for more. With a coy smile, she stepped away to the edge and gestured about grandly.

"Here we are!" she said

He looked about clearly confused. "Yes..." he replied uncertainly.

"The cave," she elaborated.

Briefly we wondered if perhaps Fëanáro were correct that the Teleri were a less intelligent species of the Eldar. Clearly there was no cave here. Perhaps it was a jest? But this was so unlike her...

"Where is the cave?" he carefully inquired.

"Down there," she replied as if it were obvious.

"Down where?"

She cocked her head to the side, glaring at him in disbelief. "Honestly, I begin to think that my brother is correct that the other clans really are less intelligent than the Lindar."

Being wise of heart, he bit back the retort which welled up inside of him.

Sighing long-sufferingly, she reached over and took his hand as if he were a child and led him to the edge of the cliff where she pointed down.

"Down there," she explained speaking slowly, over enunciating every syllable. "Where the water meets the cliff face. See where the flow of the water is different there to the left?"

Very carefully he looked down and did indeed see the difference of which she spoke. He also noted no possible way down the cliff.

"And how do you propose that we get there?" He straightened again, crossing his arms in defiant irritation at being treated so.

"I…truly I…," she paused considering him a moment. Then exerting very obvious patience, she explained, "As I see it, we either jump or dive."

The explicative left his lips before he even realized.

"Arafinwë Finwion! How dare you use such language in the presence of a princess let alone in the presence of your betrothed!"

He was stunned!

"Wh…How…I?... You…" he gibbered, frantically waving at the water below. "Are you insane?"

She stared at him in bewilderment.

"A fall from this height could kill us!"

"Yes," she agreed. "A fall from this height could kill us. However, if we jump with our arms at our sides or dive with our arms straight out in front of us and pointing our toes, we will enter the water straight as an arrow. It will be exhilarating and quite safe, I assure you. The water is calm and quite deep with no rocks or other obstruction hidden beneath the waves."

More explicatives burst forth, though he did not even try to hold them back.

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner!" she rounded on him as he backed away from the edge of the cliff.

"Listen to me!" She reached up and grabbed his shoulders. "Arafinwë, listen to me! Listen to me…listen." He stood still, staring down at the obviously mad nís. "I promised you we would be alone and I promised it would be unforgettable."

"You certainly got the latter part right!"

"Arafinwë, please…please," she half pleaded, half consoled. "Your atar said that you might not return again until shortly before the wedding. I cannot bear the thought of being away from you for so long. There are many delights I have planned for you. You will not regret this."

She stood on her toes and pulled him into a kiss far more seductive than the last. As his lips surrendered, her hands wandered passionately, forcing the further surrender of the rest of him as well.

Backing away from his fierce embrace, the light once again caught her dress just so and the look on her face told him she knew he was completely under her sway.

"I will show you how and you follow after me," and blowing him a kiss, she turned and ran to the edge where she leapt, executing a perfect swan dive into the calm water far below.

Alarmed, he ran to the edge and watched as she barely made a splash when she hit the water. He swore, shaking his fist in the air. Pacing away he swore again. Returning to the edge, he lay down on his stomach to see if maybe it were not really as far down as it seemed when he was standing, quietly cursing the considerable height of his Vanyarin ancestors which graced his own frame. Standing again, he paced away muttering and cursing foully under his breath...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unseen by the son of Finwë, Eönwë, oathkeeper of the Valar, perched invisibly on a nearby rock, observing the spectacle before him. He shook his head and raised his eyebrows as he dutifully recorded every oath sworn by the Child before him. Occasionally he nodded, silently commending the distraught youth on his ingenuity as he heard combinations of words he had not recorded before. This was turning out to be a most interesting day for the Maia indeed! Lover's Leap always had been one of his favorite places…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Terms:**

Nér – male

Atar – father

Teleriel – woman of the Teleri

Arafinwë – Finarfin's name in Quenya

Lindar – the name by which the Teleri call themselves

Nís – female


End file.
